


Never Too Early

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by 1x14, Love, Vauge Sexaul Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 1x14 promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> I cried three times while writing this. I can't believe I am so happy for fictional characters. I was so happy my stomach hurt, and I smiled so hard four days after the episode. Thank you so much for the hard work of those who managed to allow the promo to go in slow motion, and gifs (I think that is what they are called), because otherwise I would not have been able to write this story and see for myself (crying again of course) of how happy Neal and Christa looked in the promo, and how much I could see in Christa's eyes as she looked across at Neal. It was so beautiful. (Thankfully my mother was out of town so she didn't have to hear me crying and further comment on the current relationship of Christeal.) Anyway, this is my favorite work out of all my stories about Christa and Neal. Tell me what you think!

_Never Too Early_

 

                   Christa could see Neal’s smile as they both leaned in to kiss. She thought to herself then of how beautiful his smile was, full and almost singing with happiness as their lips touched. It was the first time that she had ever seen him smile like this, with his teeth showing as his arms were around her waist. When they had first kissed – sweeter and more amazing than the blond resident had ever thought possible – she had only noticed later that Neal had wrapped his hands around her waist. They stared at each other, Christa’s blue eyes drowning in Neal’s dark brown as their breaths even out. Neal started to pull away before Christa encircled her own arms around his waist. For a moment they stood still. The blond became aware of how hard her heart was beating. It was beating as if it had never experienced this kind of feeling before, even though it had. The female doctor remembered of how Neal had approached her, how he had allowed her to yell and vent of what had happened with Kelly. _“Kelly was_ my _patient._ Mine. _Not yours, not Perello’s, but mine!”_ Somehow Neal had allowed her continue, tears almost flowing from her eyes as she remembered of how the kind woman had died. Alone, in a parking lot, ordered by Perello even though Christa _knew_ something was wrong. A silent heart attack.

                   _“I know what a silent heart attack is! I know!”_ Christa had shouted her frustration as Neal attempted to comfort her. _“But that means nothing to her family, and it doesn’t do anything for me,”_ she almost cried at the sound of her voice breaking, feeling nothing but despair that one woman was dead because she hadn’t fought harder for her. If only she had been able to stand up to Perello, telling the _temporary_ ER director that Kelly was _her_ patient, and it was her decision to make if Kelly should go home. Christa had thought the death of her sweet little boy and the departure of her ex-husband had hollowed whatever despair she had. But she felt the familiar overwhelming feeling against her chest, building and increasing as she thought that she had never failed more as a doctor than she did now. The resident had closed her eyes, desperately trying to contain the tears certainly about to come from her eyes as she felt Neal’s body pressed ever so closely to her own. In a moment of desperation, of sincere tenderness, he pressed his forehead against hers, murmuring, _“I know, I know, I know,”_ ever so softly.

                   Their breaths mingled with each other, their foreheads continuing to brush as Christa began to calm. The two began to realize of how close they were to each other, and Neal hesitated. Both of them leaned in at the same time. It wasn’t initiated by either. It was something that both of them wanted. _Four times our lips touched,_ Christa thought as she felt Neal’s lips against her own. _I remember of how he held my head with the back of his hand, so gentle, even when we broke apart._ She remembered too of how she leaned against Neal’s chest when she finally allowed him to let go of her waist, her ear against the cotton of his scrubs as she heard his heartbeat. _I never thought I would hear a more beautiful heartbeat,_ the resident had thought as heard the fast palpations of Neal’s heart. Christa remembered of how none of them had spoken during the moment of intimacy. They had left individually, their eyes silently making contact as they moved in their separate directions. Christa had been surprised to find Neal walking outside Angels in his street clothes. The blond realized that she had never seen him in street clothes before, only scrubs. Even when she had met him early in the morning after their shift in the small dinner opposite of the hospital, the attending had still been wearing his scrubs. Now as she looked at him, a small smile coming on his face when he saw her, the resident thought he looked fine in the clothes he was wearing.

                   Christa could feel their kisses becoming more passionate as they moved into Neal’s apartment. It didn’t matter that he was an attending and she was a resident. It didn’t matter that in the beginning of when they had first met, Neal had only been her teacher. All that mattered was each other. Their clothes began to fall. She felt Neal’s lips gently brushing against the corner of her lips before pressing against her neck. Christa smiled, feeling so _very_ happy that the fact that Neal was with her now in a way he hadn’t been before. She held her hand over the nape of his neck, feeling pleasure at touching a place so intimate, her fingers slightly pressing against his hair. The dark thick hair was softer than she had imagined, and Christa silently hummed as she began to brush her fingers through his hair.

                   “People will talk…” Neal murmured as he laid with Christa in his bed, the sheets covering the nakedness of their bodies despite being close together. The blond was beside him with her body pressed to his side, smiling softly at his concern. For many moments after post-coital bliss, Neal had stroked his thumb over her fingers, holding his hand in her own as her arm laid across his chest. As if there was something precious about her fingers.

                   “We won’t talk,” Christa stated as she stared at him. “People won’t talk.” Neal hummed in agreement, and then fell silent.

                   “Have I ever told you…” Neal whispered as he continued to stroke her fingers, “that you’re the first one to see my apartment?” Christa shook her head, allowing herself to gaze at him again as he began to speak in an even quieter tone. His face was peaceful, his eyes almost closed as a half-smile formed on his expression. “I simply had no one to truly attach to outside Angels, and my entire world was work.” He began to chuckle softly, the sound almost stopping Christa’s heart as his fingers slowed and he caressed the slim ring on her finger. “Until you, of course.”

                   A lump build in Christa’s throat. “Is it…” she began, and then faltered. Neal began to look at her, his eyes gentle and Christa was suddenly full of _love_ for this amazing doctor and amazing kind human being that she almost cried. Her eyes filled with love as she stared into his own. “Is it too early…for me to say that I love you?”

                   Her voice came out in a whisper, shaking, and Neal understood. The female doctor had lost so much before she had gone back to school and became the doctor that she was today. A son lost to cancer, and a broken husband who she no longer loved leaving her not even a week after their son was buried. Neal softly stroked her cheek, pressing his forehead against her own as Christa cupped his face with her hands.

                   “It’s never too early, Christa.” Neal breathed. Slowly, his lips pressed against her forehead. Then to her nose, and finally her lips. “For _I_ love you.”

                   As they began to kiss again, their hearts connected by the words they had shared, Christa began to realize that she was happy.

                   She was completely and truly happy, for the first time since her son had died.  


End file.
